Talk:The Separation Agitation/@comment-27963705-20170423191703
As i've said before, I think the way to get the ratings back up is to bring back the 'Season 6/7' versions of the characters. I feel like this was the stage when all of the characters were at their funniest and the show was most popular during these seasons. I would also write out Stuart as I think his storyline is past its sell by date.I would only keep him in it to take care of Halley when we need all seven main characters for episodes. And writers... Please give Penny an acting job or make her be successful in something she loves doing. Kaley Cuoco's talent is being wasted because she never gets her own story archs anymore. I wish the writers would focus more on the group because recently Shamy (Don't get me wrong, I do love them) have been at the centre. I am a total Shamy shipper but I think Sheldon is quickly changing too much, too fast. And I know the importance of character development but I feel like the writers are beginning to lose sight of the characters we all grew to love. More focus on Lenny and a new girlfriend for Raj (I'm still waiting for Aleks to return tbh). We need More nerd stuff and girls nights and less relationships and fighting. Some of the best episodes are the ones where all seven main characters get together to do some fun activities. Think of the Scavenger vortex. It was a fantastic episode because we got to see the friendship between the seven characters, characters that don't always get to have scenes alone (Amy/ Howard, Leonard/ Bernadette) and we still had the original DNA of the show - Friends who are kids at heart and who just love spending time together doing fun things. Most importantly- it was funny! Honestly, I love this show more than anything and am the most loyal fan on earth, but it is clear that the ratings are going down and the reason for this is the show has just become less funny than what it used to be because the writers have changed the characters and storylines to much. From ' The Romance Recalibration to 'The Separation Agitation', I feel like the show has lost its way a bit. It's not the actor's faults. They have done the best thay can but the writing has been pretty mediocre. Hopefully Season 10 ends on a high and we can have more funny, fresh ideas for Season 11. A new writer or 2 would be a good idea. Honestly, I've read a lot of fanfictions that are better that the last 7/8 episodes. I'll never stop watching and loving the show, but I'm worried that we have lost a lot of viewers suddenly. We've gone from over 20 million to 11.5 million in 3 seasons. I pains me to say that It's no secret the show may only have 2 sasons left ( I really hope not) but it is a strong possibility. I just want the show to get back up to the best it can be and to be remembered as the amazing show it is. Anyone got any thoughts?